


Clarke Griffin

by Theblackwolfdragon



Series: we are what we are [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackwolfdragon/pseuds/Theblackwolfdragon
Summary: These will develop into more. I do not own The 100





	

Name: Clarke Griffin  

Age: Eighteen 

Class: Alpha 

Mate/s: Octavia Blake – Omega, Raven Reyes – Beta, Lexa (Alexandria) - Omega 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Welcome To The New Age 

I have always been different from the others, I do not know what it is. Others always shoot me dirty looks, when I am walking in the hallways, in class, and all other areas except my room. I do not know what it is, maybe it is because of who my parents are, but I do not think that is what it is.  

My mother always tells me I am just special, but how special or really weird, does she mean when she tells me this.  

I know I am an alpha, but even then I am mocked and judged by my peers and elders. It is a known fact that alphas are regarded as the top dog, while other classes are on the bottom, but it seems I am also regarded as bottom of the bottom. Even the betas omegas, regard me as bottom of the bottom, but what do I care.

 


End file.
